My Sleeping Heart
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: "With a gentle voice... Call out to me! From behind the glass... Smile!" Giripan. ONESHOT! Shounen ai! T to be safe. Based on the song "Sleeping Beauty" by Miku Hatsune.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIPS OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG MENTIONED IN THIS ONESHOT.**_

* * *

><p><em>Sleeping Heart<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Screeeech!<em>

I awoke in a place most would consider odd. It was filled with wires and screens; I was still and unmoving in a chair stitched together by gears. My eyes were blank and down cast. Everything was blurry and disoriented; I could see lights darting every which way on the screens out of the corner of my eye. But somehow I knew that there was nothing here…

Not even _his _touch.

A harsh sadness gripped my chest as I stared straight ahead, unable to move. The breeze was lost to me… as were the beautiful cherry blossoms of my country, and the sounds of the birds, and the feeling of the green grass under my bare feet in the garden.

They were all out of my reach somehow. It was as if I could see them right in front of me but I couldn't touch them. And that person… he was right beside me, I _knew _he was. I could feel it! A surge went through me as my eyes focused and I raised my head. There was a gigantic glass wall and a person's silhouette on the other side. My heart, my soul, it ached for this person…

There was a golden microphone before me…

I reach deep with in my heart and pulled out the words. Tugging with all my might, I sang them – no I _screamed_ them in my native language.

Yasashii koede,

_(With a gentle voice,) _

atashi wo yonde!

_(Call out to me!)_

galasu no mukoude,

_(From behind the glass,)_

uku ende!

_(Smile!)_

Tears prickled at the edges of my eyes as I breathed heavily, this person. Who was it? Why did I want to be with him so much? Why did my heart ache for them so?

The figure touched the wall and looked in my direction; it wasn't even three feet away from me! Yet I couldn't move an inch… I felt impatient; I wanted to meet this person as soon as possible! I felt so helpless…

The figure's hand clutched on the glass, light was shining behind them on the other side. I had realized this despite my blurry vision. The light seemed warm and… _happy_. But I couldn't grasp that either. I was confined here, and though I wanted to leave this place and go on to the other side I was just… too weak.

* * *

><p>I had no idea how long I had been here. But the silhouette (which I had identified as male) hadn't left my sight once; my vision still blurred in and out making it impossible to see his face but it was a bit comforting feeling his presence there with me. Unfortunately, this was over shadowed by the burning need to touch him at the very least…<p>

Before I knew it I had raised my head again, this choking silence… this man… I wanted to hear his voice. But since he would not speak, I might as well sing again... I thought reaching within my heart for the words:

Yasashii koede,

_(With a gentle voice,) _

atashi wo yonde!

_(Call out to me!)_

galasu no mukoude,

_(From behind the glass,)_

uku ende!

_(Smile!)_

I drew in a breath, and met his eyes; eyes focusing for a split second, _I want to see you! I want to talk with you! I want to touch you! I want to meet you! _

I willed my thoughts to reach him, desperation in my eyes. Time seemed to come to a halt in that moment, then something registered in my mind. _Such beautiful green eyes…_

Then time speed up again. Too fast. Images whirled around on the screen behind me as I felt the life leave me yet again. No… no… damn it! With my last bit of strength I let out a blood chortling scream. My head dropped and I heard something crack.

Then there was chaos.

Images flittered even faster across the largest screen behind me. I couldn't turn to see it but I could feel it. My vision became more and more disoriented as the lights on the smaller screens moved and swished around to a point where they were barely visible.

Then all I could see was the, now cracked, glass. Then images of me, I was with people that looked similar to me. People with raven colored hair, eyes like mine… smiles… laughs… sadness… tears.

_Family._

Then those images dissolved, merging with various other people blondes, brunettes, an albino, and two precious people that were just as important as my _'family'; _an Italian and a German.

Suddenly they all disappeared. Only to be replaced by a brunette with shining olive green eyes even more important than all of them put together… the same as _that_ person, I blinked a few times.… My eyes grew wide.

_Heracles!_

I thought as my head shot up. This time I didn't have to reach for the words, tears sprung to my eyes as the words bubbled up inside me and burst at the seams. I wanted to go beyond the glass; I wanted to go to that bright place with that person, with Heracles! I wanted to wake up! Tears fell freely from my eyes.

Yasashii koede,

_(With a gentle voice,) _

atashi wo yonde!

_(Call out to me!)_

galasu no mukoude,

_(From behind the glass,)_

uku ende!

_(Smile!)_

The glass shattered and fell to the ground in crystals, the light consumed the screens leaving only me and the man that I now realized was Heracles, my lover. I stumbled out of the chair and jumped, tackling him to the ground with my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Then I realized that we were both falling.

I didn't care.

I held on tighter as more tears fell.

"_Kiku…" _

There was a light.

"_Kiku…" _

We fell towards it; I let a smile spread across my face.

"_Kiku, please wake up…"_

I reached for the light as it enveloped us.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened and I saw white, then there was a weak 'beep'.<p>

"Mr. Karpusi, Mr. Wang… my deepest condolences but…" Wide eyes turned themselves on me, normally I would have been embarrassed and blushed but I found myself far too tired to do so… "By the Gods…" he muttered absently.

"Kiku!" Yao, my older brother, I thought faintly, hugged me tight and I winced. It hurt. "Aiyah, I'm so sorry! I was so worried… You were hit by a truck Kiku! You were in a coma for a weak…"

"Yeah, they took you off life support... and we hoped for the best," said a voice which I recognized as Ludwig's from a corner. A person grabbed hold of my bandaged hand.

"K-Kiku, Ve… Kiku… You're going to be alright now right...? Everyone else in in the waiting room." I blinked, and then nodded absently as my Feliciano sobbed.

"Oh thank god!"

"Kiku!"

"Kiku, da ze!"

"…"

My family greeted me warmly and I was grateful, but I looked around. Where was he? I… I could see him now right? It was alright to touch him now right…?

_Heracles._

"Kiku…" a voice said heavy with relief.

My eyes brightened and I turned around and instantly frowned. For one, he looked terrible. Hair un-brushed, eyes dim, and… had he lost weight? "Δόξα τω Θεώ ...…" he he muttered in Greek as he laid his head against my forehead; I smiled and held him by the sides of his face and looked deeply into his tired eyes.

I kissed him full on the lips and pulled back after a couple seconds. I buried my head into his neck now with a wide grin before whispering a final line from the very depths of my heart:

"_Uku ende…_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What the heck is this I don't even… STUPID TITLE IS VERY STUPID. Pfft oh well, it came out decent right? Anyway I hope you liked this little piece of a failed Giripan Oneshot~ =3 It's based on the song "Sleeping Beauty" by Hatsune Miku (again XDD) but I listened to the version by**_ _**Akiakane~ I highly recommend it is very powerful~ link is below~ just remove the spaces: **_

_**http:/www . youtube . com / watch?v=BfG3pwtaZrk&feature=watch_response**_

_**Oh, and on case you were too lazy to plug in to Google translate; Greece said: "Thank God" =3**_

_**So, like it? Despise it? Please Review~ **_

_**And to those Americans out there; have a Happy Thanksgiving~! XDD This is an American holiday which I adore~!**_


End file.
